Good Day
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky. The words I have never said, the words I might never be able to say again…I like you. Multi-chaptered Specialshipping story based off of IU's song, "Good Day"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody~ This is my first Specialshipping story so I hope you enjoy it. I got the inspiration from IU's song, "Good Day". Check it out if you have the time. :)  
This was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but then I kinda got carried away. Expect more chapters!**

* * *

 _Why is the sky so much bluer?_ _  
_ _Why is the breeze so perfect today?_

* * *

"Hey Red!"

He turns at the sound of your voice calling him and gives you a warm smile, causing your heart to skip a beat.

"Yellow!" he greets you, and waves in your direction. You can feel your heartbeat intensify.

"What took you?" Red questions you once you reach him.

"Sorry, I kinda overslept…" You reply shyly, giving a sheepish smile.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Ah well, never mind that. Let's just enjoy today. It's the perfect day for a picnic, don't you think?"

You try not to blush as he directs his bright smile to you once more. "Right."

As you two walk aimlessly, looking for a good place to set down your picnic supplies, you can't help but admire the weather. The sun shining brightly, a vast blue sky, a warm, spring breeze – Red is right; it _is_ a perfect day.

Lost in your thoughts, you don't realize that Red has already stopped, and you walk right into his back. Shocked, you squeal as you fall backwards, and your back lands flat on the ground.

"Yellow!" Red calls your name, and despite the situation you can't help but blush upon hearing your name come out of his mouth. You stare dazedly at him as he offers you his hand. "Are you alright?"

You hesitate a bit before you grab it. Absentmindedly, you think about how warm his hand is, and how it encloses your comparably smaller one. He hoists you up, but obviously underestimates the amount of force he puts into it, and you end up crashing into his strong chest. Your face feels a lot hotter, and you immediately know that you're probably as red as a tomato, much to your chagrin. But what stands out the most in your current predicament is that he still hasn't let you go. You suddenly become aware of his strong, rapid heartbeat. Curious, you shyly shift your gaze upwards to his face.

 _Does he like me…?_

"What did you say, Yellow?"

You had no idea that it was possible for your face to feel this hot. Embarrassed, you immediately avert your gaze to the ground. Did you really say that out loud?

"I-it's nothing…" You say, sounding painfully unconvincing.

Red abruptly lets you go, and you instantly yearn to regain the close proximity between you two.

"Are you sure?" Red addresses you.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure." You manage to stutter out.

Red gives you an odd look, but a grin quickly reappears on his handsome face.

"Well, I think that this is the perfect place for the picnic!" Red says enthusiastically, gesturing to the area around you two.

"Definitely…" you murmur, not really giving his statement a second thought as the last few minutes replay in your head.

Once settled, the two of you quickly get to work and start setting up the things that you brought for the picnic. Silence reigns between you two but unfortunately, the silence was an awkward one, unlike the comfortable silence between you two earlier. You rack your mind for something to say – _anything_ to say – but words suddenly fail you. As you continue to set up the picnic, your eyes wander to Red. Briefly, you think of how it would feel to be in his embrace once more, and maybe even… _kiss him._

Your face heats up yet again (you suppose that it'll be a regular occurrence today), and you berate yourself for thinking such thoughts.

Sneaking another glance at Red, you sigh.

* * *

 _Pretending like I don't know_ _  
_ _Like I didn't hear a thing, like I erased it_ _  
_ _Should we start talking about something else?_ _  
_ _Should we kiss so we can't say anything?_

* * *

 **Just so we're clear, the italicized words at the beginning and end of the chapter are lyrics from "Good Day". For those who are curious, IU is one of my favorite solo K-pop artists, and "Good Day" is one of my favorite songs from her.**

 **Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up_ _  
_ _I smile a little so they won't fall_ _  
_ _Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?_

* * *

The two of you make quick work of the picnic supplies, and an idyllic picnic is set up before your very eyes. You take the time to admire your work as Red sits down. Noticing that you're still standing up, he pats the space beside him in a wordless offer for you to take a seat. At first you think nothing of it and plop down next to him. However, as he reaches out his arm to grab a plate, his arm brushes yours, and you are suddenly hyperaware of the close proximity between you two. Your eyes widen and you try to calm your beating heart.

Perhaps you're just over thinking it?

Although your mind keeps telling you to stop deluding yourself with the smallest notions that he could feel the same way that you do, your heart urges you to reflect on the warmth of his touch, the caring tone of his voice, and the gentleness that always reflects in his eyes whenever he's around you.

You quickly peek at him once more, but he still manages to catch you. Before you can duck your head in embarrassment, he immediately gives you one of his bright smiles, leaving you utterly defenseless, and you think to yourself that maybe… Just maybe…

He could like you back.

Red, none the wiser, looks at you directly as he starts talking about some of your fellow Dex Holders. As hard as you try to keep up with the admittedly one-sided conversation, you find that his words go in through one ear and out the other while you happily bask in the attention that he gives solely to you. Feeling motivated, and a tad bit braver, you slowly inch closer to Red as he carries the conversation. Nonchalantly, he backs up from you a bit as he continues to chatter away, and a small frown forms on your face.

"You know, Yellow, you're such a good senior to them." his words suddenly register in your mind. "You're an amazing friend."

You feel a bit disheartened at his "friend" statement, but you decide to push your luck and say, "Thank you, Red…"

 _Come on!_ You urge yourself. _You can do this!_

"I know it may seem bold, and maybe even a bit abrupt or unlike me to say this, but… sometimes I wonder if anyone would ever think of me as maybe, _more_ than a friend, you know?"

You can't quite read the look on Red's face, but that hardly matters to you as he begins to speak once more, that same, charming smile appearing yet again.

"That's ridiculous, Yellow! You're one of the greatest and most compassionate people I've ever met. You're really kind to everyone, and I don't think that you realize how much of an effect you have on others."

You feel the familiar blush return to your cheeks. You were _definitely_ not expecting him to say these nice things about you.

"You're really special, Yellow…you know that?" he continues, flashing one of those smiles that make you feel weak in the knees.

 _Is… is this it? Is he really about to…?_

"And the way you connect with Pokémon is just amazing!"

 _Wait…what?_

"Come to think of it, all of our friends are pretty incredible. I mean for starters-"

As Red continues on with his ramblings about the outstanding qualities of your fellow Dex Holders, you can feel your heart ache.

It's always like this. Every single time you put your heart out on the line for him he brushes it off without a second thought, and he shoots you down without even realizing it. Lately, you've been starting to think that it isn't because he's dense, or because he's oblivious to your feelings. In fact, it's probably the exact opposite.

 _He doesn't see me that way at all, does he? He just thinks of me as another friend… Yes, he may think that I'm special, but I'll never be special to him in_ that _way._

You try not to let your anguish show, but find it hard to as your mind is swarmed with thoughts.

 _And after the way I acted earlier… No wonder he backed away from me when I tried to be a bit more forward._

Frustrated at yourself and the situation that you found yourself in, you feel hot tears welling up in your eyes.

 _Not now… Not here. Not in front of him._

Red, suddenly taking notice of your silence, stops midsentence and immediately questions if you're okay.

"Did something happen when you fell earlier? Take it easy, alright? You really know how to make a guy worry sometimes."

The pain in your chest grows stronger.

It's just not fair for him to be like this and then suddenly say the kind of things that always make you want to go back to him.

Abruptly, you stand up and face him, head bowed in apology. In actuality, you're just trying to hide your facial expression.

"I'm really sorry Red, but I just remembered that I have something that I need to do."

As you say this, you lift up your head and smile at him, unwilling to let him see your tears fall.

"Yellow…" you hear him murmur. "Well if it's that important, okay. At least let me walk you back."

 _Why are you like this to me? What are you saying?_

Your heart tells you that he still cares for you, but after that startling conclusion that you finally came to today – _after finally facing the truth –_ your mind tells you it's just not in that way. It'll probably never be in that way.

Just how long were you so blinded by your feelings that you never noticed it?

You shake your head and struggle to maintain the smile on your face. "You don't have to do that for me. It's fine. Sorry again. I'll…see you around."

Without waiting for his reaction, you promptly spin around and begin to walk away from him with as much composure as you can muster. Once you are absolutely sure that you can't feel him staring at your back anymore, you start running back to your house. Upon reaching your home, you immediately dart into your room and shut the door behind you. Finally, as you slide down against the door, you allow yourself to shed your tears.

All these years… wasted by foolishly pining over him, when you were too blind to see that he never even liked you that way – probably never even _considered_ the thought of you two together, not even for a second.

And what makes you hate yourself the most, even after coming to that realization is…

You still have those feelings for him.

"I like him." you whisper to yourself. "I like him. I like him. I like him. I like him. I like him."

You repeat this over and over like a mantra, until you feel somewhat of a numbness spread throughout you, replacing the pain. Curled up into a pathetic ball against your door, you allow your sobs to wrack through your body, one thought on your mind.

 _What do I do?_

* * *

 _All the things we talked about go to the sky_ _  
_ _The words I have never said_ _  
_ _The words I didn't know I'd say as I cried_ _  
_ _I like you, what do I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Was my recent hairstyle change bad?_ _  
_ _Did I wear the wrong clothes?_

* * *

You wake up, but stubbornly refuse to open your eyes. Absentmindedly, you wonder why your body feels so uncomfortable and stiff. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to fall back asleep, you force your eyes to open. Looking outside your window, you see that the sun is setting and conclude that you were only asleep for a couple of hours. Once your mind registers the position you fell asleep in, memories of the picnic that you had with Red earlier this afternoon start flooding back into your head. As you get up and lay back on your bed, your thoughts go through all the emotions you were feeling earlier before you fell asleep.

"Yellow?" A muffled voice sounds from outside your door, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yes, uncle?" You hastily reply, then cringe at the hoarseness of your voice. Immediately, you sit up then clear your throat and say, "What is it?"

"Would you mind going out and buying some groceries? We're running low."

Unwilling to go out, but even more unwilling to refuse your uncle, you begrudgingly agree to his request.

You make your way over to your bathroom to freshen up a bit, and examine yourself in the mirror, taking in your disheveled state.

 _Maybe it's my appearance…?_

Idly, your thoughts stray to your hair as you run your brush through your long, blonde locks. Perhaps the change was too much? When you first interacted with Red as a true companion you hid your hair in your hat. After the incident with the Mask of Ice, you'd taken to keeping it in a high ponytail. But today you were in a hurry, and had decided to let your hair hang loose.

After scrubbing your face and brushing your teeth, you go over to your closet and scrutinize your wardrobe. Your face scrunches up in discontent as you look through your admittedly plain choices, and you can't help but wonder…

 _Did I wear the wrong clothes?_

Immediately, you perish the thought. Red wouldn't be as shallow as to judge you by your physical appearance, right?

Once you change your attire, you go to your mirror and sigh, suddenly unsatisfied with your appearance. After mulling over it for awhile, you decide that it doesn't really matter since you don't have anyone to impress (no one besides Red that is, but he probably wouldn't even care for your efforts, let alone take notice of them), you bid your uncle goodbye and start trekking over to Viridian City.

Strolling calmly through the Viridian Forest, you take your time, content to look at the flora and the fauna, basking in the calm and natural state of the wildlife. Suddenly, you cringe as an onslaught of memories from earlier today bombard your mind yet again, most likely triggered due to your surroundings. Shaking your head to recollect your thoughts, you hurriedly continue on and decide to pick up the pace.

Upon reaching Viridian City, you waste no time and head straight for the store, wracking your mind for the groceries your uncle asked you to get. Lost in your thoughts, you bump into someone's back and wind up on the ground for the second time today. You immediately start to get up and apologize, but come to a halt upon recognizing the person, and suddenly your heart starts to race (you're not exactly sure if it's out of excitement or out of fear).

"Yellow?"

It seems that you've bumped into _Red's_ back and wound up on the ground for the second time today.

"R-red!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." you mumble, averting your gaze.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure – don't worry about it." your mind races for something to say. "What brings you here, anyway? I would've thought for sure that you'd be back in Pallet Town right now, after our… picnic."

"Well, I actually did go back to Pallet, but I came back here to look for Green. The professor was looking for him," Red says with a sigh, sounding a bit exasperated. "But when I got to the gym, the only thing waiting for me there was his hologram, along with his team that seemed pretty convinced that I went there looking for a fight."

"Oh, I see…" you respond, desperately trying to find a way out of the small talk.

"How about you? Earlier you said you needed to do something when you left the picnic. Did you get that done?"

You can feel your face redden as you remember the half-baked excuse you gave to Red earlier today. "Oh! Uh… yeah! But my uncle just asked me to go out and get some more groceries, so here I am."

"Would you like me to go with you then? You might need some help carrying the groceries back."

"I-I don't want to be a burden! You're looking for Green anyway, right? Thank you, but I can manage on my own."

"Alright, if you say so." Red seems to hesitate a bit before he continues. "It's just that you've been acting kind of off today. Are you sure you're okay? Nothing happened to you when you fell? This is the second time you've bumped into me today, and the second time I've caused you to fall."

 _Oh, it's definitely not just the second time…_ you think bitterly.

"I'm fine!" you insist.

"You're not sick, are you?"

You look at him, confused. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, I noticed that your face keeps flushing today. And you've been having a hard time talking."

"U-umm well…" you start, cursing your luck as you start stuttering, and your face grows warm again.

"See!" he injects, sounding generally concerned. "Are you really sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, really! Don't worry about it."

"Alright, so you're not feeling sick." he says, slowly nodding his head. Suddenly, he gives you an intense look that leaves you breathless. "Is there anything bothering you then? You can tell me anything… You know that, right?"

You back up a bit, not expecting his sudden inquiry. Unable to come up with an intelligible response, your eyes are locked to the ground.

 _Should I act like nothing's ever happened between us? Should I just come out and say my feelings outright?_

Slowly, you force yourself to look back at him.

 _Should I just say that we should go out?_

* * *

 _Still pretending like I don't know_ _  
_ _Like I don't remember_ _  
_ _Should I act as if nothing happened?_ _  
_ _Should I just say that we should go out?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't say those kind of sad things_ _  
_ _While looking at me like this_ _  
_ _Is it that I'm childish or a bit slow?_

* * *

"Yellow… We're friends, right?"

And there he goes again…

"…Of course we are, Red."

 _But can't we ever be more…?_

"Then as friends, you should be able to tell me whatever it is that's bothering you. I mean, I may not be Blue, but…" Red looks at you directly as he says this, a serious look on his normally carefree face. "I'd like to believe that we're close enough to talk to each other freely. I want you to know that you can trust me with any kind of matter. You can talk to me about anything and everything. I wouldn't judge you for whatever thing that you could throw at me."

 _But would you really, Red? Are you sure about that?_ You think to yourself, your head bowed low. You're afraid that if you look into his eyes again you'll be overwhelmed by his stare. _If you knew what I was thinking at this very moment… If you knew how I really feel for you – what I've felt for all these years… Would you still be able to say those things?_

"Yellow?"

"Red… I…" You begin, slowly finding the courage to look back at him. Upon meeting his gaze, however, you falter.

The look in his eyes shows that yes, he's concerned about you, but anyone could tell that there's absolutely nothing that's belied in the intensity of his stare. No hidden feelings, no unsaid thoughts.

Just pure, unadulterated concern for a friend.

That's'all.

 _Why?_ You wonder to yourself hopelessly, feeling tears well up yet again. _Why can't he like me the way that I like him?_

Your thoughts quickly direct back towards frustration at yourself.

 _I can't believe I was so stupid to think that… All these years I've just been childishly clinging on to the smallest amount of hope I had that maybe… just maybe…._

 _He could have liked me, too._

* * *

 _I can't believe it_


	5. Chapter 5

_Even though I'm crying, I smile_ _  
_ _I block your way and I just smile widely_ _  
_ _Why am I being like this, do I not have any shame?_

* * *

As you continue to remain silent, wordlessly staring into the distance past Red instead of directly at him, Red slowly nods his head as if he's come to terms with something and starts to back up a bit.

"Alright, I get it. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you." He says, that same smile (which you're starting to find more heart-wrenching than heart-fluttering) plastered on his face. "I guess I'll get going now, then. I'll see you around."

As you watch him turn around and begin to leave, you can feel your tears start to fall. In a sudden burst of emotion, you impulsively grab his hand. Thankfully, he doesn't turn back around – you don't think you could take seeing his reaction to you crying so freely in front of him, especially when you know that he's the cause of your distress.

"…Yellow?" he intones, craning his head to take a look at you.

Instead of shying away from his gaze, you look straight at him smiling, despite your tears. You can see his face morph into shock upon seeing your emotional state, but are extremely grateful that he still says nothing.

 _Why am I being like this? This isn't like me… Do I really not have any shame?_

You look back at the boy who endlessly makes you feel this way, the boy that you would fall for over and over again every single day.

Only for him, you figure.

"Red…" you mumble, your thoughts a jumbled mess.

Where do you even begin?

"I-I've been thinking about this a lot today. Lately I've been…"

There's no going back now.

"Well, I mean, n-not to say that I haven't felt this way for a long time… Which I have…"

Idly, your mind strays, and you realize that you've never said these words to anyone before.

"But I…"

Why is it so hard for you to say it? If it's not now, then when? You've come this far. You might never be able to say these words again, not after all that's happened today.

You take a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes.

"Red…"

You smile widely at him.

" _I like you."_

* * *

 _I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky_ _  
_ _The words I have never said_ _  
_ _The words I might never be able to say again_ _  
_ _I like you. One, two…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm in my dream_

 _(It's too beautiful, beautiful day)_ _  
_ _(Make it a good day)_ _  
_ _(Just don't make me cry)_

* * *

You wake up to the sun shining through your window. Slowly, you sit up in your bed and idly think back to your dream. Your brow furrows as you try to recall even a smidgen of what you had dreamt about, but your mind draws up blank. Although you can't really remember what it was about, for some reason you feel a bit melancholic as you try to recall the details.

You heave a sigh, feeling a sudden gloom take over.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_

Looking around your room, your eyes rest on your clock, mind not quite registering the time. A few minutes pass by, and your eyes widen.

 _The picnic!_

You hurriedly spring out of your bed, mind racing. Trying hard not to panic, you get yourself ready as fast as humanly possible, and mentally pat yourself on the back for preparing your supplies and packing them in a picnic basket the previous night. With a speed you didn't know you possessed, you dart out of your house and over to where you're supposed to meet up with Red. Sure enough you see him underneath a tree, looking up at the sky with a content look on his face.

"Hey Red!"

He turns at the sound of your voice calling him and gives you a warm smile, causing your heart to skip a beat.

* * *

 _Such a good day_


End file.
